Demyx Bakes A Cake
by Undefined-Impurity
Summary: Demyx tries to bake a cake with the assistance of Axel. They run into many troubles along the way. I suck at summaries. Please read and review. CHAPTER V FINALLY UP!
1. The Beginning of The End

M'kay... I don't own any of the characters... but I own the plot.

Whatever. Here it is.

* * *

Demyx sighed. It was mid-afternoon, and the day was drawing to a close. He had the entire week off and this was the last day. And so he sat. Bored out of his mind.  
Most of the other Organization members were doing thier own thing: Vexen conducting experiments, Luxord competing in the World Poker Tour, Zexion... being Zexion.  
Demyx's sitar was taken by Xigbar due to his attempt to break the world record of sitar-playing for over 56 hours straight. He couldn't practice now.  
And so he sat... bored.  
He thought of many things to do. Or, at least he tried.  
"Hey, didn't we get a few cake mixtures from Twilight Town not too long ago?" he asked himself. He stood up and smiled at this idea.  
Demyx, the Overly-Melodious and Childish Nocturne, was going to bake a cake. 

He ran down to the lower level, almost falling twice as he jumped every few stairs. Demyx then came to the kitchen and skipped girlishly over to the pantry. "Let's see... Chocolate Volcano, Vanilla Vortex, ah! Here we go... Super-duper triple decker sugar rush marble mix."  
He took the box out and scanned the directions, often skipping whole paragraphs.

5. Heat the oven to 400 degrees and place the cake inside.

He stopped and stared at the word "Heat". Well now, he thought. Heat means fire, and I know just the person who can handle fire.

He set the box down on the counter and ran back upstairs. He knocked continuously on Axel's door, calling his name and weird made-up nicknames as he did so.  
"Axel! Pyroboy! Dude-who-dyed-his-hair-with-tomato-sauce! Axey! Please answer the-"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" An enraged Axel stood in the doorway, giving Demyx a furious look.  
"You know about heat, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And heat means fire, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And fire means you, right?"  
"Demyx! Tell me what you want!" Axel's rage was starting to build up now, but the waterboy could clearly not comprehend this.  
"I want you to help me bake a cake!" Demyx said, hoping for a positive answer. "Are you kidding? No. Absolutely not." Axel turned around and was about to shut the door.  
"Aw... well then..." Demyx got a crazy looking grin. "I guess I'll have to sing"  
Axel turned around and started to twitch.  
Oh no, he thought. He's going to sing that song. That awful song. That horrible song of persuasion!  
Demyx took a deep breath, and burst out singing.  
"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happiee-"  
Axel covered Demyx's mouth. "Ok, I'll help you! Just don't sing that song EVERagain!"  
Demyx jumped up and down in joy. "Alrighty!"  
The pair went downstairs, with Axel having the knowledge that chaos would most definately ensue.

* * *

Reviews, please? 


	2. Searching For The Simplest Thing

Ok, once more...

Demyx Bakes A Cake Part II

* * *

When the two reached the kitchen, Demyx shoved the instructions into Axel's face. He whipped the box away from Demyx and read aloud.  
"Step one: Get a large bowl and pour the mixture powder in"  
Just then, A ceramic cup flew past him. Followed by a fork, a plate, a package of napkins and other things. Axel looked up and saw Demyx rapidly searching, breaking many things that he threw over the shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Axel screamed.  
"Looking for a bowl..." Demyx simply replied. Nearly every cupboard was open now except for the one where the bowls were kept.  
"Well maybe you should have checked HERE first." Axel pointed to the cupboard.  
"Oh yeah, I knew that!" Demyx said as he dusted himself off. He walked over and opened the cupboard door. Sure enough, a large plastic bowl was right in front.

"Ok, now pour the mixture powder in"  
"Uh-huh... what next"  
Axel looked at the directions once more. "Add 1/2 cup of water.  
Demyx stopped when Axel said "water". "Axel, wait riiight here!" Demyx dashed from the kitchen and went in search of the one who took away his beloved sitar: Xigbar.

* * *

Sorry that this was so short. This story is coming out of writers block!

R&R


	3. The Freeshooter

Ok, next part up for reedin!

* * *

Demyx quietly walked down the hall and came to Xigbar's room. He put his ear to the door and listened to find out if anyone was inside. Nothing resonated, so he sneaked inside the room. When Demyx went inside, he was astounded at the cleanliness of the room. He gazed around and his eyes fell on the closet. He walked over and began to look for his sitar.  
He opened the closet doors and a huge mess of various things came tumbling out.  
"Well this explains how clean it is..." Demyx muttered to himself. He got up and started to search through the pile. Two of the weirdest artifacts was a pink&purple diary and a Hilary Duff CD. He continued to search and came across the top of the sitar, poking out from the pile.  
"Found it!" Demyx pulled the sitar out and hugged it tightly. Forgetting to clean up the mess, he started to head out of the room when he bumped into something.

"Going somewhere?"  
Demyx looked up and saw Xigbar standing in his path. He looked very, very angry.  
"Why are you in here?"  
Demyx suddenly felt very small and he tried desperately to explain.  
"OHPLEASEIBEGOFYOUIDID'NTINTEND- AXEL TOLD ME TO!"  
"He did, huh?" Xigbar crossed his arms.  
Demyx nodded fearfully.  
"Then let's go ask why." Xigbar grabbed Demyx by the collar and asked him where Axel was. Once he got the location out of him, he drug him downstairs.

* * *

"Flurry of Dancing Flames? I know you're in here..." Xigbar said as he walked into the kitchen. Demyx was finally released from his grasp, and was calling for Axel also. "Number 8? Axel? Hello?"  
Demyx sighed. "If one dosen't shoot me, the other will torch me." he whispered to himself.

"Argh... THAT'S IT!" Xigbar was really pissed off now. He pulled an enormus heat-seeking missile launcher. Demyx's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God"  
Xigbar loaded the launcher and gave a threatening speech.  
"If you don't show yourself on the count of three, I'll leave it to the missiles to find you"  
"One..."  
Demyx started to panic. "Um... Xigbar"  
"Two..."  
"Maybe we can just-"  
"Three!"  
But when he said three, instead of the sound of a gun going off, there was silence. And smoke. Demyx looked down. Xigbar's leg was on fire.

He let out an incredibly high-pitched scream and started to run in circles. Demyx just stared.  
"DO SOMETHING!" Xigbar shouted as he jumped around.  
"Um..." Demyx scratched his head. "Ah!" He summoned his sitar and said his signature "Dance water, dance!"  
Unfortunately, the water replicas had a mind of thier own.  
"Left! To the left! No, right! Aw... c'mon!" Demyx hopelessly tried to command the defiant replicas. After seeing no success, he knocked one over Xigbar's head. It turned into a floating pool of water and fell upon him. He stood there soaked, and muttered something about respect and drowning a certain pyro.  
He looked at Demyx and said, surprisingly calmly, "Thank you, Melodious Nocturne"  
Demyx beamed.

"...Now tell me exactly why Axel told you to go into my room"  
-  
Axel's POV

* * *

I watched silently from the corner as they talked about why, supposedly, I told Demyx to go into Xigbar's room. Demyx said absolutely nothing about that stupid cake thing that he pulled me in!  
I crept up behind Xigbar, took a chakram, and knocked him out cold. Demyx screeched and yelled "It's the apococlypse!" before running into a wall and falling down. I whipped off the invisiblity cloak that I was wearing and walked over to Demyx.  
"Where did you get that from?" he asked.  
"I'm friends with Harry Potter." I said sarcastically.  
His face lit up. "Really?"  
I huffed and replied, "No you idiot!"  
He sulked.

* * *

Axel gave Demyx a very serious look.  
"Now, let me ask you something"  
Demyx gulped and nodded.  
"Why did you tell Xigbar that I sent you into his room?"  
"Um...I...Uh?"  
Axel shot an evil eye at Demyx.  
"I didn't want him to shoot me." The blonde finally said.  
"Well now he thinks that I did it!" Axel said, pointing to the unconcious #2. "And how exactly am I supposed to solve this?"  
Demyx shrugged. "Flowers and chocolate?"  
"What the-? No! Never"  
"Oh. Then I don't know."  
Axel sighed. "Then let's just go finish that stupid cake."

* * *

Reviews, pleeze. 


	4. The New Member, Eggs of Doom

The Organization gets a new member, and there's Eggs of DOOM! Yeah, that's pretty much it. Hm... well, enjoy.

* * *

The two walked over to the counter.  
Axel looked at Demyx. "Demyx, every once in a while can you go look to see if Xigbar's still knocked out? I don't want him to wake up and get revenge right away... in fact, I don't want him to get revenge at all."  
Demyx nodded.  
"Good. Now where were we?" Axel asked.  
Demyx giggled. "Water!"  
"Please don't over do it."  
Demyx sighed. A small waterfall appeared over the bowl and poured into it. "There."  
Wow, he's actually listening to me, Axel thought. He picked up the box of directions and read again. "Hm. Now we need 2 eggs."  
Out of nowhere, a voice suddenly said: "Yay... eggs!" 

Demyx jumped. "Dude, what was that?" A dark portal appeared in the middle of the room. Out of it stepped an Organization member. It was certainly a girl by the feminine figure, but the squeaky voice just didn't match up to Larxene.  
"Hiya there," she said, and pulled back her hood. She had long silvery hair with black streaks in it. She had one blue eye and one green eye, with cat-like pupils.  
Another portal appeared, and Luxord came out. He looked a little aggitated.  
"Darxen, please. Come over here."  
Demyx tilted his head to the side. "Darxen?"  
The girl responded to the sound of her name and looked towards Demyx. She smiled and said "That's my name, don't wear it out!"  
Luxord huffed. "Number XIV!"  
Darxen turned around. "Yes?"  
"Stop your fooling around and get back over here."  
Darxen crossed her arms defiantly and said in a sing-song voice, "You're not the boss of meee!"

"Luxord, who exactly is this?" Axel asked.  
"She's the new kid. Xemnas pulled me out of a million dollar poker tournament and appointed me as the tour guide."  
Darxen shook her head. "Gambler of Fate, you know that I'm not just the new kid! I am the creator!"  
Demyx exchanged glances with Axel and looked at Darxen. "Uh... creator?"  
Luxord sighed. "She has the power of creation."  
Darxen rose into the air and said "Think fast!"  
Eggs started to fly back and forth across the room. Demyx caught a few, remembering about the cake. Axel was frantically dodging the eggs of doom. And one of them hit Luxord.  
As the slimy yellow mass slid down the side of his head, he looked up and saw Darxen doing a victory dance. She skipped over and said "Sorry, Lux!" in a taunting way.  
Silence lingered for a long time. Then Luxord finally broke it.  
"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE CARDS!"  
Darxen summoned a ground portal and ran for it, but a enormus card chased after her and knocked her in. Her echoing scream followed.

Luxord bid farewell to Axel and Demyx and then left through his own portal.  
Axel sighed heavily and gazed around the egg bombed room. "Man, this place is a mess... Demyx, go see if Xiggy is still K.O.ed."  
Demyx walked over and saw the Freeshooter, still asleep. He reported back to Axel and then also looked around the room.  
"How are we gonna clean this up?" Axel asked.  
"I dunno, but look on the bright side. At least we have some eggs."  
They stepped carefully over the broken shells and yolks and cracked the collected eggs into the bowl. Demyx looked at the directions. "Next step... the oven."

* * *

Did ya like it? R&R! (Sorry, that was a little random. Heh: "Did ya like it?") 

My friend made an apperance as Darxen. Yay for Darxen!And yay for the anagramed X names, they're so cool!


	5. The Oven

FINALLY chapter five of Demyx Bakes a cake, I present to you! Please, read and review. Grateful, I will be if you do. So go ahead, read right on through!

* * *

You could call it intimidating. You could call it an instrument. You might even call it a monster.

It was the castle's oven.

This oven was the biggest and most frightening that any of the worlds have ever seen, it even had to have it's own room! And Demyx had every right to be scared of it too.

Axel had just finished mixing all the ingredients together and was trying to get Demyx to go into the room with the oven, but he was failing of course.

"Demyx, come," Axel asked as politely as he could.

"No." Demyx simply said.

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"I'll let you sing the sunshine song..."

As soon as Axel said this, he began to regret it. But not for long.

"Nada," Demyx shook his head slowly as he said this.

"Just listen to-"

"-NEVER!"

Demyx ran away and into the corner, curling up into a tiny ball and appearing to look like a helpless, cowardly child. Axel sighed in an exasperated fashion. "Demyx, why are you scared of the oven?"

Demyx looked up at Axel with the biggest and saddest puppy eyes that anyone could have. Axel quickly looked away and said, "That's not gonna work on me. You know that."

"Then why did you look away?" Demyx asked.

Axel slightly turned his gaze towards Demyx. He stood in the same position for quite a while, before crossing his arms and re-asking the question.

Demyx was put out of the chibi-mode and curled up tighter while answering. "'Cause it's big..."

Axel had a strangely blank look on his face. "That's no reason to be scared of it."

"But It's HUGE!"

"It's just an oven."

"A very big oven! and I don't like it!"

Demyx got up and attempted to run out of the kitchen, but slipped on an egg yolk from the previous incident and fell into a helpless heap on the floor. "Owie..."

Axel walked over and pulled him up, but kept a firm grip on his arm. "Now come before anyone sees this place."

"No! I... don't... wanna!!!" Demyx whined while trying to pull himself out of Axel's grasp.

As you could already tell, Demyx is terribly afraid of the oven. But exactly why is he so terrified? Let's find out.

* * *

Flashback - 9 months ago

* * *

Demyx was tied down to a sinister looking stretcher, and was slowly being wheeled head first into the over by Larxene. She was grinning madly and giggling uncontrollably while poor Demyx had a look of sheer terror upon his face.

"You see, this has a double use," Larxene started.

"Please don't do it! Stop! Nooo!!!" Demyx screeched.

Larxene ignored his pitiful begging and went on.

"This would probably have to be my favorite toy of all. Would you like to find out why? Then let me show you!"

"B-but I'll be burnt to a crisp!" Demyx stuttered.

"No you won't. You'll be all chopped up!"

Larxene pressed a button against the side of the oven and smiled at the sound of metal scraping together. The interior of the oven was now covered with knives, moving rapidly back and forth.

Demyx's jaw dropped. He screamed and struggled to get out of the stretcher but he was bound too tightly to it. The top of his hair was now inside the killer oven, and it began to shorten since the knives were moving in a scissor-like motion. He tilted his head up, and by that he proceeded to diagonoly chop off the front part of his hair, leaving what looked like half of the square root symbol. Demyx whined and struggled even more.

The room door suddenly opened and Roxas waltzed in.

"Hey Larx, have you seen - OH MY GOD!!!"

Roxas ran over to Larxene and shoved her from Demyx, pulling the stretcher back. He quickly untied Demyx and the sitar player sprung from the stretcher.

Larxene practically had steam emerging from her ears. "Why!?!! I Wanted to be rid of him FOREVER!!!"

"Well you can't be rid of him! He's one of us, you know! Besides, after you 'accidently' pushed someone off of Memory's Skyscraper, Xemnas still blamed that loss on you and told you not to do anything like that again!" Roxas argued.

"But this would have been an exception."

"No exceptions!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! I'm XII and you're XIII!"

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and threw it, aiming for Larxene's head. It connected, and she was knocked out.

"Thank you!" Demyx said.

"No problem," Roxas said proudly.

Demyx ran a hand through his hair and then felt the uneven surface. He quickly drew his hand back. "GAH! The 'do! She ruined the 'do!"

Roxas shrugged. "So what? It could have been worse."

Demyx put on his goofy grin and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it really could have been worse. I could have ended up bald!"

"Uh... not exactly what I was going for, but I think you understand," Roxas said.

"Yep. Thanks again Roxas!"

Demyx summoned a portal and disappeared in it.

* * *

Present day

* * *

Demyx's lower eyelid twitched as he recalled the awful event.

Axel was now behind Demyx, pushing him with all his might.

"Demyx. Just. GO."

"No!" Demyx shouted, but he was pushed in anyway. Before he could make a mad run for the door, Axel closed and locked it. They were now in the oven room.

* * *

Cliffhanger, I leave you at. Hahaha.

(Ok was that chapter short? It seems so to me. O well. R&R!)


End file.
